Wild and Free
by kurkag forever
Summary: Young Hari has grown up not knowing who he was. The only thing he knew for certain was his grand parents and his big sis Shirayuki.
1. Of Red and Boy

I hope you all enjoy this and give as much criticisms as possible, because this is my first story.

Before I forget...

Disclaimer: I, sadly enough, do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Akagami no Shirayukihime

Chapter 1: Of Red and Boy

Uptop the rolling hills and forests a child is seen running. His emerald eyes shining brightly with mischief and messy inky black hair trailing behind him. Laughter breaking the silence of the forest as his little legs carry him to the forest opening. Quickly, he jumps the last feet before finally exiting the forest to stand at the edge of the of the hill overlooking a small village. Grinning widely he jumps over the edge and slides the rest of the way down to the village.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all", says prince Raji Shenazard. Standing over a merchant with a glare willing the man to comply. The merchant being bent to one knee, looked up at the prince with confusion in eyes. For a second he looked to the guard

standing in the corner before turning his eyes back to the young royal and stating meekly "but im not a mirror". Frustrated prince Raji glares at him "I know that, now tell me peasant who is the most gorgeous girl in the village". Shaking under the heat of the princes ire he stutters "t-there is a-a young girl in the v-village, who is known f-for her b-beautiful red hair". Looking interested Raji looks to the gaurd and merchant "well then it is decided" he stated, the begining of a smirk running across her face "it would seem that that girl is to be my new concubine" satisfied with his decision Raji turns to leave. "Wait!" halting in his steps Raji turns, and anger clear on his face as he looks at the merchant. Still the merchant continues on bravely "b-but you can't, she has a-a little b-brother that she t-takes care of. I-if you t-take her then h-he will be alone". The prince looks on still "I don't care, the boy is of no use to me". Shocked the merchants eyes flashes with anger "but the boy is useful, he is known around the villade for being able to tame any creature he comes in contact with, he's also known for being a genius because of the random inventions he makes to makes our jobs simpler!" His voice trailing off when the guard begins to shift with his hand coming close to his sword. The prince stood in place while staring at the merchant, his face unreadable before turning to walk away. "The boy will come too, I am to have the best and if he is said to be so then he too will become mine".

A young woman with long flowing red hair tied into a low ponytail was standing behind the table, and was currently helping an old lady with her medicine when the door was thown open. In a blur a small figure launches itself at her startling her. Quickly she catches the tiny figure to reveal a messy haired and green eyed little boy. "Hari!" the woman exclaimed with amusement shining in her eyes, "your back, so what did you find?". Settling him back to the ground and kissing his forehead, the old lady laughing before setting off to leave "well I better be going have, fun you too" she stated making her way out the door. Grinning up at the red head Hari pulls a small pouch out from under his shirt before passing it to her. "I found some herbs and a few cool stones and..." he trailed off when the door opened again. Comming into their store was a guard from the palace. With confusion setting unto both woman and child, watched as he seemed to resign himself so something. "Ms.Shirayuki" still confused the red head steps forward towards the man "yes, how may I help you?" "my name is Sakaki and I am here to inforn you that you have been assigned to the role as prince Raji's concubine". Silence reigned in the store "WHAT!" exclaimed Hari, as he ran forward to cling to Shirayuki's dress. Shirayuki was frozen in shock. Looking to the boy Sakaki sighed 'the boy looks to be 8 maybe 9 years old, and already his life is changed so drastically' he thought "You must be Hari" he stated looking down at the boy "the prince has ideas for you as well". Like as if a switch went off in her head, Shirayuki snaps out of her daze and pushes Hari behind her, eyes blazing with fury she glares at Sakaki "I refuse, for me AND my brother". Again Sakaki sighs before swiftly taking out his sword and points it at her neck. Hari jumps trying to to get around his sister to attack him when he was pushed further behind her. "You have no choice", says the gaurd " both of you will be brought to the palace in the morning to begin your duties" and just as quickly as he pulled it out, he place the sword back in its sheath before walking back out of the store. Slowly Shirayuki turned around and sunk to her knees, wrapping her brother in her arms. "Yuki...I don't want to work for prince Raji" Hari mumbled into his sisters shoulder. Loosening her grip she leaned back to look him the eyes "I promise you Hari" she said, her voice almost a whisper "we will not be forced there".

Having put her brother to bed, Shirayuki begins to pack everything they need for their escape. Having only one final thing to do, she searched for a knife. Holding said knife to her hair and gave a tug, cutting her hair. Setting the hair and knife on the table she wakes her brother and both walks out their store for the last time. Quickly they jumped on a padding cart and road the rest of the way out of the village. Hari leaning against his sister started humming to pass the time. Eventually reaching far into a forest they leave the cart. "Yuki where are we?" Hari asks looking around. "I don't know" she answers also looking around.Soon they start wandering for what felt like hours before finding an abandoned house. "Hellooooo!" Hari yells before Shirayuki slaps her hand to his mouth and shushes him. Looking into the windows they find the house empty. Shirayuki catches Hari yawning and begins looking for an area to sleep. Finding a small corner between the two walls she crawls into the corner and beconds Hari to her.She guides him to laying his head on her lap shifting his cloakto lay like a blanket over him. Stroking his head and humming until he falls asleep, and giving him a kiss on his head before she too falls asleep.


	2. Meetings and Adventures

Hello everyone,

17 followers and 16 likes, I was not expecting that.

I thank each and every last one of you who favored and or followed me.

Like I said anyone who feels the need to flame me can as long as they dont get rude about it. Let it be known that I have not watched Akagami no Shirayukihime in a while so things may nkt go as canon. Well I wasnt going to do that anyway. Certain points will stay like how they meet certain people and such but the Harry Potter and Shirayuki canons will not be following all of the same paths... at least not completely.

Anyway on with story

BTW: Disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Akagami no Shirayukihime

**Meetings and Adventures**

As the first rays of sunlight flit through the trees, Hari slowly opens his eyes. Taking in his surroundings he slowly sits up careful not to wake the Shirayuki. Quietly he stands and raises his arms to stretch before letting them back down. He goes to wake his sister when he hears a movement from the bushes. Curiosity getting the better of him, he rushes to see whats behind the bush. Pushing his way through the branches and leaves he finds nothing. Disappointed, he goes to leae the clearing when he sees a flash of fur moving away. Getting excited he dashes forward to catch up "HEY, WAIT UP!" he shouts. Running faster to catch up, he doesn't see the edge of the cliff until the last second. With an adrupt halt he trips over the edge.

Jumping awake, Shirayuki looks around quickly. Wondering what woke her, she got up to stand before she realized something was missing or rather someone. "HARI!" she shouted. Slowly panic started to consume her before she started to hear voices. As the voices started getting closer though she started panicking again when she realized none of them sounded like her baby brother. Before shecould start shouting for him again someone had jumped over the wall. Startled, she froze while looking at the blue eyed, white haired boy. Surprise evident on his face he missed his landing and fell.

Snapping out of her shock, she rushes forward to help the unknown boy. Stopping in her tracks though as said boy jumps up and levels his sword to her neck. "Who are you?" he asks, eyes guarded as he looks at her. From her position she could see a bruise starting to form on his face from where he had fallen. "Sh-Shirayuki, my name is Shirayuki!" she stuttered. Trembling in fear of the blade against her throat. Quickly and with the flick of his wrist he knocks back her hood. For a moment confusion and shock is seen on his face from the sight of her bright red hair before it is once again emptied of emotion. "Zen where are you?!" someone from behind the wall shouts. Not replying, the now known Zen keeps his eyes focused on Shirayuki. Soon two figures jumps over the wall. A young man with green turquoise hair and brown eyes, along with a young women with blond hair and blue eyes. The man starts "Uhh, Zen...why do you have a sword at her thoat?" he asks. "She's not supposed to be here" Zen replies, eyes have yet to stray from Shirayuki's. The blonde sighs and with one hand on her hip, walks up to the pair. Stopping next to Zen she too stares at Shirayuki " Why are you here?" she asks. Finally breaking eye contact with the white haired boy she replies "I'm just looking for my little brother, we are travling to find a new home and he must have wandered off while I was resting" steadily her voice he started to rise in panic.

Surpised, Zen retracks his blade. Calming slightly, now that the blade wasn't at her neck, she takes notice if his bruise once again and reaches into her side pouch. Unknown to her the three tenses slightly at the sudden movement. She pulls out a small tin and reaches over to hand it to the white haired boy. Looking at her with distrust, before looking away "its supposed to help with the bruise on your face". Still, he refuses. Confusion settles in before a flash of understanding enter her eyes. Looking around she picks up a rock and slams it onter her wrist. "What are you doing?!" yells the turquoise haired man, surpise evident on the three as they watched her but the salve on her now injured wrist "See no poison" Shirayuki states to the speachless trio. Snapping out of their shock, the white haired boy reaches over to her to take the salve.

"The name is Zen, the man losing terribly at chess is Mitsuhide and the blonde currently beating him is Kiki." says Zen. His once gaurded face now full of curiosity as he look at her. "Hey how do you know if im losing, your not even looking" Mitsuhide whines. " He doesn't have to" replies Kiki " all he has to do is know that you suck at chess". They all had moved into a room in the manner behind the wall. "Well like I said earlier my name is Shirayuki" the red head stated. Looking at her for a moment m, Zen remembers something she said earlier " you said that your little brother is out in the forest" the two playing chess pause in their game to listen in.

"yes, he is"

"why are you not looking for him, you where panicing earlier, so obviously you are worried about him"

"I know he will come back". Confused now, Mitsuda and Kiki stops pretending to be playing the game to stare at her. "How old is your brother?" asks Kiki.

"He's eight years old" Shirayuki replies already seeing where this is going. " Before any of you say anything let it be k own that Hari ,my little brother, is very good at dealing with forests. Its been known in our old village that Hari is not one to get lost in the forest. No matter how many times people lose him or he gets side trackedand left behind, or even when he sneaks off into said forests, he always finds finds way back. Sometimes he comes back with a forest animal following him into the village. It's the reason why im not worried, for some reason the animals tamed or not seams to take an unusual likening to him so forests are oretty safe for him" she shoots out quickly to dispel the incredulous looks being sent her way.

Mitsuhide opens his mouth to say something before a loud roar is heard. Jumping to the window they spot a bear walking alond the wall, with something hanging off its back.

Suddenly Shirayuki jumps upand runs kut the door to the bear and with with a surprised shout they chase after her.

After having taken an impromptu swim after having fallen off the side of the cliff, Hari had been met by a bear who was fishing. Grabbing hold of two fish while still in the river, he throws them onto land and drags himself up. Standing up after grabbing both fish, he runs to the bear and extends his arms to show it the fish before setting them down to allow the bear to eat them. "Mr.Bear do you know where I am?" he asks, said bear grunts "Do you know where the stone wall is?" again the bear grunts. Pausing for a moment "Can you take me there?" this time the bear snorts before walking away. He stands by the lake before the bear stops and turns before growling at him. Hurrying to catch up Hari wonders if his sister was up yet. Looking to the bear Hari asks "Mr.Bear can I ride your back?" The bear pauses before lowering himself to the ground. Hari scrambled to get on his back before the bear started to walk again. With the silence, warmth from the fur, and and the movement from the bear, Hari was lulled to sleep.

Shirayuki stopped right in front of the bear before spotting her brother on its back. Slowly, so as not to antagonize the bear, she moves to wake her brother. "Hariiii" she said in a whisper, shaking him slightly. Slowly, green eyes blick sleepily back at her before he reaches out to her. Hooking her arms around him, she gently picks him up with his arms wrapped around her neck, his legs around her waist and his face buried in her neck. Turning away from the bear Hari raises his head and waves goodbye as she walks back to the other three who are standing shocked not ten feet away. "What?" she asks. Instead of answering, they decided to wait to get into the manner. When they reach the manner, it was Shirayuki who took notice of a basket that was at the door. Suspicious, Mitsuhide picks it up and sets it on the table as Shirayuki lays Hari on the couch.

"This wasn't at the door when we left" he says gesturing towards the basket full of apples. Kiki spots a note in the basket and notes that it is addressed to Shirayuki and Hari.


	3. Of Poisons, Princes, and Little Bravery

_Official notice,_

_It has come to the attention of the crown prince that you have yet to present yourself to his royal majesty.It is regretable to note that if you do not present yourselves to his royal highness then both of you shall be either exiled from Tanbarun or be hunted by the royal guards. You have but two days to present yourself._

_ With Regards,_

_ The Royal Scribe_

Shaking, Shirayuki drops the letter. The others sitting around her with shock freely displayed on their faces. Hari, having awoken fully during the read, was staring at the apples. "Oh no, oh no, oh no" Shirayuki started, panic slowly seeping into her voice "We have to leave, we have to change our names." Hari slowly started reaching for the apples, still staring intently at the basket. No one him tried to stop him, having not noticed him being fully awake. Zen moving closer to Shirayuki to give her some form of comfort. Hari having grabbed an apple, started to sniff it. He found that something was wrong with the scent. His eyes quickly flickered to the window, catching a glimps of white before realisation dawned on him. "Poison" he states, voice soft, but still surprising everyone in the room. It took a few seconds before Shirayuki jumped up "What?!" The others too looking confused for a few more seconds before understanding lit their faces. Kiki, being the first to react, grabbed an apple and started to smell it. Mitsuhide too took an apple and looked at it, looking as if it would give its secrets. Zen slowly took an apple. Eyes never leaving Hari's face he asks " And how would you know it was poison."

"There was this time in a forest I wanted to know what everything smelled and tasted like" Hari said "Well, a few of those taste tests where poisonous and at the time I didn't know" with his face glowing a bright red he decides to end the tale there and without warning bites into the apple "NO!" all four jumps up to snatch the apple, but it's too late. Hari immediately collapses onto the couch. Shirayuki is quckly by her brothers side checking his vitals while the others are in a panic. "Why did he do that" Zen asks staring at Hari. Still checking on Hari, Shirayuki is silent for a moment "Hari has developed a high tolerance for poisons over the years, the most they do now is knock him out until we can get an antedote" she soon stops her inspection when a knock on the door sounded th rough the room. "Were we expecting anyone" Mitsuhide says, looking around at everyone. Shaking their heads, Kiki stands and goes to the door. Opening it she sees a guard standing there "I have come to collect Ms.Shirayuki and Mr.Hari to be brought before the prince" he says. "I'm sorry but I don't know anyone by those names" she immediately replied. "It's ok Kiki" both sturned to see Shirayuki behind her and carrying Hari on her back. "I have to go, they have the antidote" a look of resignation in her eyes.

Slowly opening his eyes, Hari looks around. Taking notice that the people his sister was speaking with was in the room, he relaxed for a moment. He noticed that he was laying on a very fluffy bed. Leaning forward to sit up he continues his observation of the obviously wealthy room he noticed something, he didn't see his big sister. With worry worming its way into his heart, he jumps out of bed startling the other three in the room. Zen being the first to react was by his side quickly when he noticed that Hari was shaking. "Where is Yuki" Hari asks the man. The others look on warily just then noticing his pale, almost grey, complection and the small beads of sweat clinging to him. "Your sister is gone to negotiate with the prince" says Mitsuhide. Kiki, standing next to him, nods to confirm his answer. Slowly Hari gets up out of bed and moves to the door before someone grips his arm. Turning to see who, he spots Zen. "And where do you think your going" he asks.

"To stop Yuki"

"Why, don't you trust your sister to make the best decision"

"Truthfully, No"

Struck dumb by this the three didn't know what to say in response. "Yuki is great at a lot of things, but negotiating isn't one of her strong points." Still the others were in shock. Silently slipping out of Zen's grasp he leaves the room to find his sister.

'Do whatever it takes to get that antidote' she thinks 'Hari needs it.' Standing before he is the man-child they had tried to escape and the only one with the antidote to help her brother, Prince Raji. "Have you made your decision" he asks, his back facing her as looks out towards the balcony. Glaring at his back, Shirayuki takes a deep breath. 'Do it for Hari' she thinks again, but before she could open her mouth to answer the doors on the other side of the room slams open.

"Yuki!" shouted Hari before stumbling his way to her. Turning quickly she catches him right as he trips. Hearing a noise she looks up and at the door and sees Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide. "What is this?" prince Raji asks. Hari stands from his sister, swaying slightly, he walks to the brunette prince. Determination on his face he stands as tall as his small stature would allow. "We are not going to stay" he states confidently "your no good, and lazy and I don't like you". The room was silent for a moment before prince Raji starts laughing "oh, instead of just making you a decoration to keep your sister compliant I think I'll make you a jester instead, you certainly have the humor for it" he says. Cheeks puffing out irritation Hari opens his mouth to start yelling only to yelp in surprise as he was lifted into the air and dropped into his sister's arms. He looks at the retracting arms to see Zen. Zens eyes though seemed glued to the prince as he walks to him. "You do realize that for every action there are consequences" he says. Eyes never leaving the brunette. "I don't care what some commoner thinks, there are no consequences for me, so I'd watch that tone of yours and but out before you find yourself in a dungeon" prince Raji states looking at the white haired male with complete contempt. "You see that is where you are wrong" says Zen pulling he sheathed sword from his side and showing him its symbol. Suddenly prince Raji starts looking nervous, confusing both Shirayuki and Hari. Looking to both sides of his sister Hari notices Kiki and Mitsuhide and their stance reminding him of the guards of the royal family. Suddenly everything clicked in his mind and with wide eyes turned to look at Zen once more. "I hade hoped you would recognise this symbol" Zen says. Looking at the now shaking prince with distaste "I wonder what my big brother would do if he were to find out that Prince Raji of Tanbarun had sent me Prince Zen Wistalia second prince of Clarines a basket full of poisoned apples." Shaking uncontrollably, prince Raji drops to the ground "W-wait it was an accident I swear". Now seemingly satisfied with that answer Zen turns to the others and looks towards the sister and brother duo. "Anything you two want to say" he asks softly as he takes in Hari's pale and sweaty complection. Hari looks to Zen then towards the downed prince and blows him a raspberry before turning into his sisters arms. Shirayuki amhsed at her brothers action tries to hand him to Kiki, but he wouldn't let go and it was the same when she tried to give him to Mitsuhide. Zen seeing her predicament goes over and whispers something into his ear. Slowly Hari lets go of Shirayuki and reaches out for Zen. Handing him over said man, Shirayuki makes her way to Prince Raji and crouches down with one hand out to the prince "I would like the antidote please" she says.


	4. Of Palaces and Knowledge

Hey everyone sorry for the long delay, I feel ashamed. So very, very ashamed of myself. I made this next chapter especially for you guys. Thank you for your cooperation and saintly patience.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Akagami no Shirayukihime. If I did then the series/movies would have probably tanked.

Chapter 4:

**Palaces and knowledge**

Its been a few months since they have moved from Tanbuarun and into Clarines and that span of time the two siblings have been busy. Shirayuki having signed up to take the test for the Palace Pharmacist position is already packing to head to the palace. Hari, for the moment, was silent as he observed his sister. Unlike others, who would only notice her smile and overall cheerful disposition, he saw everything. The slight tightness around her lips to show that the smile is somewhat forced, the barely noticeable uncertainty in her eyes, and the almost invisble tremors that show her overal anxiety. Slowly getting up from his butterfly position on their shared bed, he quietly walks up to his sister before wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug. Freezing in position for a moment Shirayuki blinks and for all a second was confused before her face lights up in understanding and hugs him back, both taking in the warmth and comfort of the other. After a few seconds they finally release each other before continuing with the packing, Hari helping to pack this time and Shirayuki with a sunny smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we there yet?" was a question Shirayuki really wished her little brother would stop asking. It has only been a few minutes since he last asked "No Hari we are not there yet"irritation coloring her voice. They were only halfway to the palace and already she was getting tired, mostly because of all the many stalls they passed and she had to drag her brother away from many of them. She loved her brother to pieces, even if he was adopted, but sometimes it was almost impossible to control him when he gets in a mood. Sadly enough, this is one of those time.

The Mood is reference to his mischievous acts. Back in Tanbarun it was generally known as the "Hour of Terror". It has come more times then people like to admit. When Hari was younger and before he found his hobbies, he was know as the villages one child terror for his ability to cause untold amounts of chaos and not be caught, even if everyone knew it was him. Its why, when it was found he had a love for animals and inventing, everyone in the village pitched in to help him learn and even gather some of the supplies he needed. Don't get her wrong, Hari is by nature good hearted and undeniably cute, but it was sometimes hard to decide weather he was an angel or the devils incarnate. Now he only really went back to those ways unless he was bored. "Are we there yet" and evidently he was bored. Giving a tired sigh Shirayuki looks at her brother. His face was set in a blank look he only gets when he was either bored or trying to hide something. "Are we there yet" twitching slightly she looks forward missing Hari glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Said eyes twinkling with amusement at the disgruntled look his sister was now sporting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally reaching the palace gates the siblings were met with two guards. Both guards turn to the sibling duo before smiling and bowing. The blond guard steps forward enthusiastically "Shirayuki and little Hari great to see you on this fine morning!" He shouts Smile so blinding it looked as if the sun was reflecting off them, and Hari stepping forward replies just as enthusiastically " Today was great, we saw so many street carts on the way here and-" "Kai, we are supposed to be guarding the gates not gossiping" the dark haired guard said before grabbing the back of Kai's uniform and drag him back to his place. Shirayuki seeing this reaches into her bag

to get Hari and her's identity cards, as Kai starts whining " Your no fun Shiira" before settling back into position. Handing her brother his card she goes to show Shirra hers and Hari running to show Kai his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today Hari was going on an adventure with his sister. They had to travel with other passengers on a ship to a remote island to gather herbs. "Yukiiii, we're going to ride a boat, a boat Yuki." Hari states, both in excitement and with a bit of trepidation. Shirayuki understood. Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki seemed to have caught on too and were confused about it so she had to explain "Hari and I are not actually blood related" to the surprise of the three "when I was young, I think around 9 years old, our village found a wrecked ship on the beach. We had all went to investigate to see if we could find some clues but what we found is not something we expected..." Shirayuki paused for a second to look at Hari who was already occupying himself with one of the books on Zens office shelf, but still she could tell he was listening by the fact that his eyes kept flickering to her. Sighing, she continued " There had looked to be scorch marks on the wood and holes, lots of them. It was all over the ship. But that wasn't what made the scene so horrible. We-" she paused again eyes flickering to Hari who had stopped pretending to read. Zen and the others looked at him too before looking back at herthe beginnings of understanding loghting in their eyes, and just before Zen could signal Mitsuhide to send Hari out room, Shirayuki shook her head "He's going to find out eventually" she said before jesturing for Hari to come closer and when he did, she dragged him into her arms. Taking a deap breath she conitnued again "We found bodies"she said Hari Jerked to face her quickly 'I guess he must of thought that he was just abandoned or something' Shirayki thought. " From what was determined, it looked like they were defending rather than being the attackers. We found two men who looked like Hari but who we later assumed were his uncles." Feeling the tenseness in Hari's shoulders really broke her heart, but she soldiers on " We found out their names to be Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" the sudden twitch from the three before the siblings sparked a suspision in Shirayuki. "There was a man we found later who Hari looks exactly like and who could only be his father, laying in front of an open door" by this point Hari was practically buried in his sisters arms " I remember being the first to run into the room even as others called for me to stop and get off the ship. I heard a noise in that room, but I wasn't ready for what I found." Arms squeezing Hari as if letting go would make him dissapear "I found a woman with long red hair laying on the ground and seemed to be holding the source of the noise. The people that followed me in hurried to move her and what we found was a miracle in the making" looking up now Hari's eyes meets Shirayuki's and seemed to get bigger.Mitsuhide seems to be stuggling not to cry and Kiki's face seemed to carved out of stone, but Zen. Zen was looking both upset and intreigued which again caught her attention." We found Hari crying in his mothers arms, He was dirty and obviously hungry, but was so very much alive" she started to pet Hari's hair " the doctors said he was sick, having been stuck at at on a ship and without food while being crushed under his mothers dead weight should have killed him, but it seemed that just like the rest of his family he was a fighter." finally done she relaxed, still not letting her brother go. Looking at her again Hari asks" You never said my parents names" surprise flickered on her face for a second 'He's right. I didn't' but before she could answer someone else did for her "James and Lily Potter". Both siblings heads snapped so fast to Zen it made him wonder how they didn't break them. "How did you know?" Shirayuki asked. Zen looks at them for a second before focusing on Hari, who started to shift uncomfortably. "I know because they are known as the Missing Lords and Lady". Silence, complete silence penetrated the room before being broken by Mitsuhide. "Mind filling in the clueless please". Zen sighs before sitting back " Exacly 7 years ago Lord Sirius Black,Lord Remus Lupin, Lord James and Lady Lily Potter along with their heir and only child Heir Hadrian Potter had gone sailing and never came back. They were only to be gone for a week as it was as the Lords said their idea of _family bonding_ time without the work load getting in the way. All three Lords were actually brother, triplets but looked different from each other which is what determined which family name they were to take. What's more their family was our royal mages-" "Woah mages, as in magic" Mitsuhide interrupts even as Kiki glares at him for interrupting. Shirayuki looked in awe of the idea while Hari was looking at his hands like he had just seen them for the first time. "I thought magic died out after the Religious war two centuries back" Mitsuhide shouted. Zen took it with stride though and continued "Most Mages died out yes but there where a few that survived. During the Religious war the three Families Lupin, Black, and Potter families were gathering all the known and unknown magics and creatures to hide them. They made sure to spread the news of magics demise so as not to prolong the war. As for why the war began I shall explain in one word _Greed_.During that time magic was every where and people without magic started expecting those who had it to either do as they say or hand it over. It got so bad people just started fighting over nothing. Mages were already a small population, so you can see how they were able to be overcome." taking a breath Zen continued " The Potter, Black, and Lupin Families are still the last strongholds of magic, that all three adults are dead means that little Hari here has a lot to catch up on before he can inherit his families titles."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both siblings were walking down the docks in complete silence. Neither not knowing what to say to the other. Having left the palace to get to their boat on time, the once cheerful boy now as silent as a mouse. Peeking at her brother she turned quickly to him to embrace after noticing his quietly shaking shoulders and very soft crying. "Hari its going to be ok, everything will be ok-""but its not fair though" Hari interrupted "why did they have to go" by now he's clinging to Shirayuki, so will practiced ease she lifts him up and carries him to continue on their way to their boat "not everything's fair in life Hari, i can't tell you the amount of times how much i wished it would be, but think of this, they obviously loved you enough to protect you from whatever it was that done them in.So can they imagine how much more love they have for you now and even though we may not see it they are still watching and protecting you." His crying had stopped a bit ago, his head leaning on her shoulder as he listened to her before nodding in acceptance to her statement. Still though he didn't want to let go of his sister and she had no problem carrying him onto the ship letting the waves slowly rock him to sleep.


End file.
